


Old Yellow Bricks

by reeby10



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Arguing, Chastity Device Only Unlocks upon Marriage to Person Who Accidentally Applied It, Getting Together, M/M, Weddings, friends to married bc magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22455397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: “I’m just saying, it’s your fault in the first place.”
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67
Collections: Writing Rainbow Yellow





	Old Yellow Bricks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tuesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/gifts).



> Title from the song _Old Yellow Bricks_ by Arctic Monkeys.

“I’m just saying, it’s your fault in the first place,” Tony said with a shrug. Rhodey glared, really wanting to argue but not really being able to, considering. “So really, you should be taking responsibility. And not complaining so much.”

“I _said_ I was sorry, Tony!”

“Uh huh, and sorry didn’t just magically make it better, did it?” Tony asked, gesturing at his crotch. Rhodey winced. “No, the only thing that will magically make it better is marrying me. So.”

Rhodey sighed, once again regretting every choice that had led him to this point in life. Friendship with Tony had seemed a fun, if strange, idea when they were in college. Now it was just a lot of headaches and trying to get Tony out of shit with the military. And also accidentally getting Tony stuck in a magical chastity device, apparently.

Fucking magic users.

“Fine,” he bit out, frowning when Tony’s eyes lit up. That was never good news in Rhodey’s experience. “But we are not telling the other Avengers about the wedding. I want it private.”

“Sure, can do,” Tony replied with a winning grin. “Whatever you say.”

⁂

They stepped into the little chapel Tony had somehow gotten for them on such short notice and were immediately inundated with sound. Rhodey blinked, hoping to every god he could think of that he was imagining he was seeing all the other Avengers standing there and cheering for them. Nope. He blinked again. Still nope.

“I thought you agreed to do this in private,” Rhodey hissed as they started their way down the aisle. He gritted out a smile at Steve, who was beaming at them.

“You just said not to tell them, not that they couldn’t come.”

Rhodey took a deep breath and very purposefully didn’t yell like he really, really, _really_ wanted to. “But you obviously told them!”

Tony shrugged, as casual as ever. “I had Friday do it,” he said with a dismissive wave of his hand. “She was really excited about the wedding, you know. Kind of bummed there wasn’t much to plan for it.”

Of course. Because that sort of bizarre statement was just a part of Rhodey’s life now. Not that the situation itself wasn’t plenty bizarre anyway, because he certainly hadn’t forgotten about any of that. Especially since they were now standing in front of a very uncomfortable looking officiant.

“Are you two… ready?” he asked, with the air of a man who was really hoping the whole thing would be called off.

Rhodey glanced over at Tony, who had his eyebrows raised expectantly, and had to laugh. Yeah, this was his life now and he was certainly going to complain about some things, but he wouldn’t trade it for the world. Especially not when Tony needed him.

“Yep, let’s do this,” Rhodey replied, giving the now obviously disappointed officiant a winning smile. Behind him, the other Avengers gave a little cheer.

The officiant sped through the ceremony, trying to get it over with as quickly as possible. Rhodey didn’t mind, and he doubted that Tony did either. Married was married and the faster it happened, the sooner Tony would be out of the magical chastity device.

Which everyone, really, would be happy about since he hadn’t been exactly quiet in his displeasure.

“You may kiss the groom,” the officiant finally said. Rhodey leaned in and pressed a kiss to Tony’s lips, which were still quirked up into a smile. “Congratulations, you’re married.”

Tony immediately pulled away from the kiss and pull at the waist of his pants until he could look down inside them. He let out a whoop of delight that was immediately echoed by the other Avengers amid much laughter.

“You good?” Rhodey asked, barely keeping back a chuckle himself.

“So good.” Tony gave him a salacious wink, then reached out to take Rhodey’s hand. “Wanna help make sure it all still works right?”

Rhodey let out a laugh and allowed Tony to start pulling him toward the exit. Yeah, this was his life now. And he wouldn’t trade it for anything.


End file.
